


I Love You Dangerously

by queenofkookies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Wall Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkookies/pseuds/queenofkookies
Summary: Baekhyun's always resented his height when it comes to his bandmates, but with Chanyeol... maybe it isn't so bad to be smaller.Size kink Baekyeol, I have no shame





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byunover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunover/gifts).



> I wrote this as a surprise for byunover, who was expecting angst until I shared it with her. If you've happened to notice that all of my titles so far are Charlie Puth songs, don't ask. Anyways, happy reading! Hope you enjoy, and feel free to comment if you liked it! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Baekhyun smirked, leaning forward off the couch with his eyes trained on the screen. Beside him Chanyeol was in a similar position, the other members scattered around waiting for their turn to play Mario Kart. Jongdae had broken the other remote, so only two at a time could play. It was the last lap and all eyes were glued to the screen. Chanyeol was right behind Baekhyun but it didn’t look like he could make up the distance and Baek was already grinning in victory. Chanyeol cursed next to him, Junmyeon yelling about language from behind them.  
“Aish! These controllers are too small for my hands!” Baekhyun snorted and glanced over at the excuse. Chanyeol’s hands were curled around the controller, thumbs completely covering both knobs. The slightest twitch of his fingers had the controls flying in any given direction and his movements were jerky. Baekhyun felt his own fingers go slightly slack. The veins in Chanyeol’s arms were prominent, standing out against taut muscle and Baekhyun jumped when Chanyeol let out a whoop.  
He looked towards the screen and sank to the ground when he saw his cart had been upturned by a rogue banana peel, Chanyeol’s character speeding past and clearing the finish line. Baekhyun didn’t bother finishing the lap, tossing the controller to Sehun before getting off the couch and clinging to Junmyeon for support. Junmyeon with his tiny frame and normal sized hands. Chanyeol laughed and ruffled his hair teasingly. Baekhyun fleetingly wondered what it would feel like to have him tugging his hair instead before banishing the thought.

That was only the beginning of the problem. Now that Baekhyun was aware of just how large Chanyeol was in comparison to himself, it was hard to ignore. Baekhyun accidentally grabbed a sweatshirt of his on the way out of the dorms and was surprised when it fell down to his lower thighs and spilled over his fingertips. The members teased him relentlessly about it, but he couldn’t think of any comeback, too dazed by the way Chanyeol’s scent swaddled him and how small the jacket made him feel. He took it off when he felt himself starting to heat up more from the thought of who the jacket belonged to rather than the garment itself.  
Chanyeol would occasionally use his shoulder as an armrest, leaning on him just enough that Baekhyun felt like his knees were going to give out. His height was one thing, but with their latest comeback, Chanyeol had gotten even more ripped, and Baekhyun was done for whenever he took off his shirt in dance practices. His arms looked strong enough to hold up all of Baekhyun’s weight, and the thought was tantalizing. Scenes of Chanyeol pinning him to a bed and holding him there had taken up residence in his mind and emerged at the worst times.  
One morning before most members had awoken, Baekhyun was sitting on the counter, sipping his tea and blinking blearily. He had gone to sleep late as was usual for the past few weeks, thoughts of Chanyeol still managing to seep into his dreams. He was only barely awake, and entirely unprepared for when said boy suddenly lumbered into the kitchen and right up to him. Baekhyun’s legs were splayed open tiredly, and Chanyeol leaned into the space between them as he searched for something in the cabinet behind him. Baekhyun felt himself stop breathing. Chanyeol’s thick arms were on either side of his head, and the tea that he had been drinking was now forgotten, adrenaline replacing any need for caffeine. Chanyeol’s hips were wedged between Baekhyun’s thighs, pushing them apart the further he leaned, and the sting made Baekhyun’s cheeks flood with color. He could feel his morning wood twitch in interest and scrunched his eyes shut. Don’t go there Byun, think of something else. Think of dead puppies and your dick of a chemistry teacher. Do not think of Chanyeol, or his thick, hard,-  
“Baekhyunnie, do you know where the orange juice is? I can’t find it,” Baekhyun shuddered when he felt the low rumble of Chanyeol’s morning voice. He was leaning back against the cabinet in an attempt to put some distance between them, but the new angle only let him see for himself the way Chanyeol looked between his legs, pinning him against the counter and caging him in with his arms. The visual was intoxicating and his breath hitched as he tried to right himself. He mumbled out an incoherent answer and Chanyeol finally looked away from the cabinet and down at Baekhyun, eyes widening as he took in their compromising position and sliding down his torso until he could clearly see the outline of Baekhyun’s half-hard cock. He opened his mouth to say something, and Baekhyun saw him shift a fraction closer before-  
“Morning kids! Who’s ready for breakfast?”

After the awkward encounter with Junmyeon, who seemed entirely oblivious to the tension in the room, Baekhyun mumbled out an excuse and ran back to the room, coming back out in loose sweatpants and a big shirt that covered his crotch. By the time he had reached the kitchen again, the rest of the members had woken up and it was safe enough to take a seat in between Yixing and Kris, neither of whom would give a shit if he seemed less talkative than usual or more fidgety. The only issue was consciously avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze, which he could feel trained on him all throughout breakfast.  
Dance practice was after this, which was torture enough without an erection, so he focused as hard as he could on each bite of food he ate and not on the memory of Chanyeol’s eyes looking up and down his body and how much it turned him on to be so vulnerable beneath him and- oh shit this wasn’t working. He cleared his throat and looked up at Junmyeon with as pitiful as a face he could manage.  
“Hyung? I think I’m coming down with something,” Their leader looked towards him in concern as did the others and frowned.  
“You do look a bit flushed,” he said thoughtfully, and Baekhyun thanked his luck, “How about you stay home for today and see if you feel any better tomorrow?” No one protested much, although Jongdae sent him a jealous look. Their choreographer had been drilling them ridiculously hard and no one was all that eager to get to practice, so they trickled out the door slowly and reluctantly until Baekhyun was finally alone. He was impatient, but not reckless, so he left the dining room and ran back into his and Chanyeol’s shared room. Once he was in and the door was closed, not that anyone would be entering anytime soon, he quickly undressed to only his boxers and laid down on his bed taking a deep breath in relief.  
He closed his eyes and gently ran hand down his torso until it was gently palming the bulge between his legs. He wondered what Chanyeol’s much larger hands would feel like on him and his breath hitched. They were probably rough, with calluses from playing guitar, but would touch his skin gently, caress his curves teasingly before moving to finally take pity on him and stroke him through his underwear. Keeping his eyes closed to prolong the fantasy, he pushes his boxers off and starts to jerk himself off with one hand. He allows his other to drift up his chest and play with his nipples until they’re hard and red. He imagines Chanyeol sucking on them until Baekhyun is squirming, enough that he has to pin him to the bed to hold him down.  
Cracking his eyes open for only a moment, Baekhyun leans over to the bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube hidden under some other trinkets. Backing up so he’s leaning against the headboard, he slicks up his fingers and circles his own entrance teasingly. He wonders how rough Chanyeol would be with him, how big his fingers would feel, pounding into his hole until he’s begging for more. His eyes have slipped shut again and he’s letting out tiny whines as he thrusts his own two fingers. The angle is awkward and his fingers are small, too short too brush against his prostate, but he continues, imagining a thicker pair replacing his and someone whispering in his ear hotly as he writhes. So consumed in his fantasy, he doesn't register the sound of the front door opening, nor the heavy footsteps that approach the door.  
“-you seen my phone, Baek-” Baekhyun’s eyes snap open, and he meets Chanyeol’s from where he’s standing in the doorway. There’s a heavy pause in which Chanyeol freezes and Baekhyun is blinking rapidly, unsure of how to react when the object of his fantasies waltzes in casually. Or not so casually, because he’s pretty sure Chanyeol’s eyes just drifted down his body. His eyes fall and the hot flush that had been buzzing all over his body is back. He’s hyper aware of everything. His fingers are twitching minutely inside him, sending shocks up his spine, and there are goosebumps all over his skin despite how warm he feels. He shakes sweaty hair out of his eyes, biting his lip nervously. Chanyeol still hasn’t moved, but now his eyes are on Baekhyun’s mouth, and they look downright predatory. Baekhyun thinks he should feel nervous, but his arousal has returned full force, and all he wants those large hands wrapped around him after thinking about them so long. So he ignores the urge to hide under his blanket and makes a move.  
“Yeollie,” He calls, and his voice is so breathy and desperate that it makes him look down for a moment. He spreads his legs wider and looks back at Chanyeol in a way that screams invitation. He watches the way Chanyeol shudders, eyes indecisive for a moment before they turn dark with a mix of determination and arousal and he stalks forward.  
Baekhyun’s breath hitches in excitement, and Chanyeol doesn’t disappoint, kneeling at the edge of the bed and looming over Baekhyun dangerously. Baekhyun takes his fingers out of himself just in time for Chanyeol to grab his ankles and tug until he falls onto his back. Before Baekhyun can even moan at the rough treatment, Chanyeol crawls forward and kisses him, skipping chaste and forcing Baekhyun to open his lips without much resistance. Baekhyun can feel his head go fuzzy. Chanyeol is pressed up against him completely, forearms on either side of his head to hold himself up, and the friction against Baekhyun’s sensitive skin is amazing. His legs automatically wrap around Chanyeol’s waist with as much grace as he can manage, the other still tracing his teeth and kissing him so fervently that Baekhyun has to tip his head back to compensate. Chanyeol is unreasonably large and Baekhyun’s legs have to stretch to lock around him. It makes him whine into Chanyeol’s mouth, one hand coming up to wind its way into Chanyeol's hair and pull him closer.  
Chanyeol pulls back eventually to give them a chance to take a breath, leaning away to take off his shirt, and once it’s off Baekhyun traces the muscles with fingers. He spreads his hands out on Chanyeol’s chest, feverishly warm. He slides his hands up until they’re curled around Chanyeol’s shoulders and pulls him down. Kissing right at Chanyeol’s jaw line, he works his way down, biting down lightly when he feels him shiver. He spends extra time when he reaches his collarbones, Chanyeol’s hands sliding down to his waist and wrapping around it to pull him up until he’s arching off the bed. Baekhyun gasps, shamelessly watching the muscles in his arms flex. His hips are rocking steadily into the fabric of Chanyeol’s jeans, the friction beginning to edge on the side of uncomfortable, so he nudges at the fabric to catch his attention.  
With some more adjusting and shimmying around since Baekhyun refuses to let go, Chanyeol eventually kicks his jeans off onto the floor. Looking at the sizable bulge in his boxers, Baekhyun licks his lips and pushes at Chanyeol’s chest so he’s sitting up. It’s tempting to remain in his lap this way, rutting up against Chanyeol until they both come, but Baekhyun reminds himself to be patient and instead moves down so his face is level with Chanyeol’s crotch.  
He braces his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs, feeling the muscles strain in impatience, but ignores it, lightly sucking at the dark spot on his boxers and looking up at Chanyeol through his bangs. Chanyeol’s hands are visibly clenched in the sheets, and Baekhyun imagines them clamped into his hair like that. Grinning, his slides down Chanyeol’s boxers. It’s one thing to see Chanyeol’s dick through the underwear, but he looks even larger now, and Baekhyun licks his lips in anticipation, leaning forward and licking at the head to collect beads of precome. The taste isn’t anything spectacular, but Chanyeol lets a deep groan escape, and Baekhyun can feel his own cock twitch at the sound.  
He takes short licks around the head, coaxing more noises out of Chanyeol and occasionally licking one long stripe. Just when Chanyeol looks as if he’s getting used to it, he switches, adjusting his angle and taking a deep breath so he can take in the whole thing. His spit is enough to ease the stretch he can feel at the corners of his lips, so he goes as far as he can. Chanyeol’s hands have left their spot on the sheets and grip his hair tightly, applying slight pressure. Just the barest sting from it makes Baekhyun moan lightly and shift his thighs against each other restlessly.  
Chanyeol tightens the hold on him at the vibrations and mirrors the sound, throwing his head back.  
“God, Baekkie, how are you so good at this?” Baekhyun doesn’t have a chance to answer before Chanyeol suddenly becomes less gentle, pushing him down onto his cock until he can feel him hit the back of his throat. His eyes water and drool drips down Chanyeol’s cock obscenely, but he resists the urge to cough. He bobs his head up and down tentatively, slowly getting used to the size. He wraps his hand around the rest of Chanyeol’s cock and squirms against the sheets for friction when he feels how big it is. Still held down by Chanyeol’s hand, he hollows his cheeks and sucks, looking up at him simultaneously. Chanyeol’s hand loosens and Baekhyun tastes the salty tang of precome on his tongue again, so he pulls away.  
It takes a moment for him to catch his breath, and he clumsily crawls back up to his knees, whining when he can no longer rut against the bed. Chanyeol wastes no time in wrapping an arm around his waist and hauling him off the bed. Baekhyun stumbles in confusion, but Chanyeol holds onto him, grabbing the bottoms of his thighs and lifting him up. His muscles are on full display and Baekhyun can’t help but lean forward attack the skin right above his collarbone, biting and sucking until there is a line of splotchy marks on Chanyeol’s tan skin. Once Chanyeol has a sturdy hold on him, he lets one hand slide up to squeeze his ass roughly, scraping his nails down in a way that makes Baekhyun shudder in his arms and hold onto Chanyeol’s broad shoulders for dear life.  
He doesn’t realize they’ve been moving until his back hits the cold plaster of a wall and he yelps, pressing into Chanyeol’s warm chest instead. Chanyeol pushes him back so he can see his face, and the expression he’s wearing is enough to make Baekhyun melt back into the wall, his feverish skin making the cold barely noticeable. The lube is sitting on the nightstand next to them and Chanyeol pumps some onto his fingers, coating them generously. Baekhyun’s breath catches in excitement, but Chanyeol only smirks lazily, letting the cold fingers trace along his balls and edge around his hole fleetingly. Baekhyun’s thighs are clenched tightly around Chanyeol and his hips are rutting shamelessly for friction. He groans when Chanyeol’s fingers don’t move any further.  
“Chanyeollie,” He whines, but it does nothing, Chanyeol flicking the head of his cock with one finger and grinning at his stifled gasp. Baekhyun opens his mouth to protest, but Chanyeol interrupts him.  
“Beg.” Baekhyun snaps his mouth shut and swallows, Chanyeol’s gravelly voice going straight to his cock. He considers arguing, but Chanyeol’s fingers are still on his heated skin and Baekhyun had been ready to come since Chanyeol had walked in the room.  
“Please, Chanyeol, I can’t wait anymore- god, just fuck me already you fucking-,”  
He gasps and throws his head back, barely feeling it hit the wall when Chanyeol stops teasing, starting with two fingers. There is no pain thanks to how he’d stretched himself earlier, only pleasure as Chanyeol’s long fingers reach his prostate easily, pressing unforgivingly until Baekhyun is whining for more already. He bucks up against Chanyeol’s fingers, but the other is methodical, scissoring his fingers roughly while he kisses his way down Baekhyun’s neck.  
By the time he’s added a third finger, Baekhyun is half slipping down the wall, cock resting hard and red against his stomach. Looking at Chanyeol, Baekhyun thinks he’s getting impatient as well. His lips are bitten red in restraint and the hand holding Baekhyun up is curled into his thigh, leaving angry red imprints.  
“Yeollie, please baby, shit-,” Baekhyun can’t seem to think of full sentences anymore, but the words still seem to do the trick. Chanyeol removes his fingers to slick up his cock, the emptiness leaving Baekhyun sighing. Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun once the head of his cock is pressed up against Baekhyun’s hole, and Baekhyun nods breathlessly in confirmation, not trusting his voice.  
Baekhyun hadn’t expected it to be slow and sweet, and god was he right. Chanyeol doesn’t give much time to adjust starting off with deep, smooth thrusts that make Baekhyun feel like he’s falling apart, held together by Chanyeol’s arms which still have him pinned to the wall. It makes him feel so small in comparison, and when he speeds up while wrapping one huge hand around Baekhyun’s cock, he moans unrestrainedly, arching off the wall and tilting so Chanyeol’s cock slips deeper. His shoulder blades are banging against the wall uncomfortably, but it barely registers when Chanyeol leans in to kiss him.  
If there’s anything that could beat the look of Chanyeol’s face, focused and dark, while he’s fucking him, it's the way he feels when he kisses him. It’s possessive and dominating, Baekhyun’s mouth slack and willing while Chanyeol bites at his lips and fits their mouths together perfectly. Baekhyun’s been on the edge this whole time, Chanyeol’s hand still working at his cock, and when he slips an inch or so down the wall and Chanyeol’s cock hits him just right, he clenches down while he comes, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s broad shoulders. Chanyeol comes a moment later, Baekhyun moaning weakly as he comes down from the high.  
Chanyeol leans his forehead against the wall for a moment, catching his breath before carrying Baekhyun over to the bed and gently lowering him down. Baekhyun closes his eyes while he waits, Chanyeol noisily searching for a towel to clean them off. Once they’ve cleaned most of themselves, Baekhyun turns so he’s on his side, kissing Chanyeol softly.  
“We should do this again sometime,” He murmurs against his lips, and Chanyeol hums in agreement, grabbing a blanket to cover them with. Baekhyun falls asleep to the familiar sound of his roommate breathing loudly and the new sensation of warm arms wrapped around his shoulders.


End file.
